Bravely Default: Saffron's Trial
by Miko 2495
Summary: After saving the world from Corvus three years ago, Goddess Celestria gives Saffron a trial to see if she can control her new powers. So, the Celestrian is off to save another world from darkness. [SPOILERS FOR DQIX: THE ADVENTURES OF THE CHOSEN CELESTRIAN] Also, spoilers to the plot Bravely Default to those who has not yet finished the game. Contains swearing and OC pairings.
1. Prologue

**I may have FINALLY finished my Dragon Quest story but Saffron's adventure is far from over. I had trouble making the sequel for a long time until I suddenly thought "why not make a Bravely Default as the sequel?" After playing it out, I was thinking…**

…**this is the best idea I had in weeks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the plot of Bravely Default or it's characters. I also do not own anyone from DQ9, I just own Saffron.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Saffron walked up the familiar blue steps that lead her to the temple that the Goddess Celestria resides. The sky was as yellow as the dawn and the breeze was as gentle as a feather, just like it has always been. Being a godly place, Saffron never expected it to change in the past three years unlike the Protectorate where many things happened.

After defeating Corvus and eating the Fygg three years ago, Saffron, Renia, Sulina and Miu went their separate ways. Renia became the personal guard of Queen Voluptua of Gleeba. She was reluctant about it at first (since she was still sceptical about her first meeting the queen) but then agreed to teach the female guards to fight when Voluptua threatened to make Ryan her king. The warrior and martial artist was officially dating and being the possessive one, Renia hates it when Ryan is flirted by another woman.

Miu became a full-time History teacher in Swinedimples Academy, a job recommended by her boyfriend, Seth. No one knows why she took the job but Saffron had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do bossing Fred around and exploiting his secrets whenever he disobeys. She also serves as a counsellor where she listens to troubled students of the academy as well as Renia's whining.

Sulina returned to her kingdom with Kevin and just as she wished on the Fygg, the engagement has been terminated and with her parent's stepping down from their throne, Sulina became queen while Kevin became her king. As much as she misses her friends, Sulina couldn't the leave her castle or her watchful mentor, Madam Gloria. So, on the behalf the Loveheart sisters, Saffron visits Sulina whenever she can no matter what the nobles say.

As for Saffron herself, her only drastic change was her appearance. Her eyes were permanently slanted as her vampiric genes had taken over and her wavy hair grew just to her thighs and it became unruly due of her carelessness towards it. The Celestrian's routine was mostly working the night shift as a bartender in Quester's Rest (Erinn's inn) and is sometimes summoned by Goddess Celestria herself of take care of any monsters that are lurking beneath the earth. There was also one more thing…

"Saffron!"

Hearing a man's calling her name made her sigh in agitation. The man was no other than her use-to-be and ex-Celestrian mentor, Aquila. Glancing at the panting man running up the stairs, Saffron just glared at him and increased her walking speed. Confused at the girl's actions, Aquila hurried to his student's side and asked, "Why did you not answer when I was called you?"

Saffron ignored him and avoided all eye contact.

"Saffron!"

No answer.

"What did I do wrong?" Aquila then asked. The girl's eyes widened at the question the oblivious man just and turned to him with glowering eyes.

"What did you do wrong?" Saffron mumbled before yelling, "What did you do wrong!? I'll tell you what you did wrong! You-"

She was cut off when she felt a gentle but firm aura behind. The girl turned around to see a tall and slender woman wearing a beautiful white gown and had a laurel wreath sitting on her golden hair. Her blue eyes stared at Saffron before the woman spoke, "Saffron, a word?"

"A-Ah! Yes!" Saffron squeaked and rushed upstairs.

Aquila was about follow suit when the woman held out her arm out to the side and commanded, "Sterling, can you keep Aquila company?"

"Yes, Goddess Celestria," a muscled man said and he lead the other man to the famous Starflight Express.

* * *

><p>Saffron laid on the lush grass and stared at the while ceiling with the expression of bliss. With Aquila gone, she can finally relax and doesn't have to worry about anything. The girl's small pointed ears picked up a giggle and one eye became half open.<p>

"Causing trouble, is he?" Celestria giggled through her closed lips.

The girl sighed and frowned at the memories with Aquila. "You don't know the half of it." She mumbled

As she sat up, the goddess summoned a golden hairbrush from the sky began to gentle brush Saffron's hair, "Please do tell!"

The Celestrian explained that ever since she changed his fate, saved him from death and changed him into a human, the literally bald-headed man had been tagging along on Saffron's adventures. Keep a close eye on her every move. To make things worse, he keeps on making false claims that he was her fiancé. No matter how much times she told him to stop (threatening him on a few occasions) Aquila would still say that he and Saffron are destined to wed in the future.

Celestria laughed at Saffron's complaint. It answered her question on why her little sister, Stella, was angry with Saffron, her best friend. It became clear that Stella had developed a crush on the man and with his claims as Saffron as his future wife, she became heart-broken and blamed on her best friend. _'Now that I think about it…she still is,'_ the woman thought, _'I'll sort that out later,'_

Saffron was busy enjoying the peacefulness when she felt the pressure on her hair vanished and Celestria stood in front of her, wearing a serious expression. "Saffron," the goddess said to her in a manner that she was not joking around, "the _real_ reason why I called you here is because there is something important I would like you to do."

The girl got up from the grass and stared at the goddess. She had an inching feeling that this errand had something to do with her dream: an angel boy calling out to her for help.

Reading Saffron's thoughts, Celestria nodded. There was a world in danger of darkness and corruption and its Celestial ruler asked Celestria for help. Which is why the blonde goddess is Saffron to the endangered world and save before it's too late.

"Wait!"

The two females watched Aquila as he ran into the room. "Please wait, my goddess," the man panted and requested, "Please send me with her. There's no way she can do on her own."

"That is correct, Aquila. Unfortunately, you cannot go."

"What? Why!?"

"I have a few reasons: this is something Saffron must do without you; another goddess gave us some assistance and…I have recently located somebody that has been lost for a long time."

Hearing the last sentence made the girl unconsciously reach and grab the red pendant that hanged from her neck.

There was one more reason: due to the events that happened three centuries ago and the final fight with Corvus, it was proven that Saffron had the equal amount of power as a goddess. However, these powers are unidentifiable so to identify Saffron's true potential, this mission also serves as a trial. When she succeeds, Saffron will be able to fit the role as goddess.

Aquila was still against him not going but his former student was determined to go through with it. Celestria understood and formed a magic circle that would transport her to the other world. Then, something popped up in Saffron's head. "Wait!" she called out to Celestria, "Who's the other goddess that lent her assistance?"

The blonde goddess smiled and said in a sing song way, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

'_I hate it when people say that,'_ the frowning girl thought as her vision went white and suddenly black.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the prologue for the sequel. It may not be what you was expecting, but hey…I'm still gonna follow the game's actual plot but with different characters and different personality (don't worry, there's gonna be a ladies-man)<strong>

**PS: the next chapter might take me long to finish since I'm having trouble with one of the four main characters (a boy character that takes the role of Agnes)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Doing my own version of the Bravely Default story. I really do not know what compelled me to actually do this just like I don't know what compelled me to delete my file in Bravely Default even though I was on the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the plot of Bravely Default or it's characters. I just own Saffron and Charlie.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Her whole body ached pretty badly when she woke up. She didn't know why or how, the pain just appeared. The only logical conclusion her brain can come up with was that she fell from a great height…again. Underneath her aching body was something that felt like her mattress but fluffier. _'Where am I?'_ she mentally asked while opening her tired eyes. In front of her, she saw a man clad in armour pouring water in a cup. The sun's blinding light flashed in her eyes, making her groan in pain.

The man noticed her awakening and said, "So, you're finally up?" he watched the girl sat up and said, "You've been out a full week."

"A… week?" Saffron repeated weakly as her head was spinning.

"Yes. My name is Owen and I am captain of the Caldislan guard. What is yours?"

Saffron took a while to say her name as she was clearing her head. Owen informed her that she was found unconscious in a ravine near Norende, a village that is now gone. A huge gap opened in the earth and swallowed the village whole.

"You were the only one who was spared," the guard continued to say, "The others…well…"

"I understand…" Saffron interrupted with a weak voice as she suddenly felt heavy with regret.

"You should rest. You can mourn later." Owen instructed her before leaving.

But the Celestrian did not rest. She couldn't rest, not with the overwhelming sadness and guilt clouding in her heart. She heard Owen talking to his father about her being alone in the world with the quilt of surviving. "Poor lass," Owen mumbled.

'_No,'_ Saffron corrected, _'It's not the guilt of surviving…it's the guilt of not being able to save anyone.'_

The girl then got out her bed and walked to a nearby mirror. By looking at her reflection, she saw that the only things that had changed were her clothes and her eyes. Instead the dress she was given by Patty along with a matching shawl, she was donned in a white collared shirt with crests on the shoulders, a brown ankle length skirt over her black stockings knee-length leather boots and a red sash tied around her waist as a belt. _'Pretty comfy,'_ Saffron thought with a smile, relieved that she was wearing something easy to move around in. On the downside though, her eyes were no longer slanted, making her look mortal. The innkeeper-Owen's Father- came to check on her and was worried about her moving so much. Saffron assured him that she was completely fine. "In that case, you should report to the king before heading out. He is worried about you." The elderly man instructed her.

"Sure thing." Saffron answered and left the inn. Once outside, the girl surveyed her surroundings. She was in a port town and it was much bigger than Stornway. Saffron looked to her right and saw a traveler dressed in red with a big bag and walked to him. "Excuse me, sir," she said to him, "Can you tell me where this is?"

The traveler looked at her with curious eyes before responding with, "You're in Caldisla, a port town that shipped goods to and from other lands…well…used to, anyways."

"What happened?"

The man pointed a finger at the sea and Saffron saw that the sea was rotted as it was black and slightly thick. The man continued, "As you can see, the sea has been rotted, preventing shipments for not only here but everywhere else too. All the fish here are dead too. They became this way a week ago, same day when you arrived. Heh, the females think that you are a witch that brought a curse upon us."

"I'm not surprised," the girl scoffed and she wasn't. The Celestrian has being accused of being a witch before so this wasn't new to her. She asked where to find the king and was told that his palace was at the northern part of town. Thanking him, Saffron rushed off to see the king.

* * *

><p>The king of Caldisla was an old kind man. His gentle aura reminded Saffron of the Celestrian's ruler, Apus Major. "Ah," the king said kindly, "It's the Norende girl."<p>

Before, Saffron forgot to mention that she was not from the village but now felt that it was too late to mention it.

"I am very sorry for your loss, my girl," the king went on to say, "Even though I can't ease the pain in your heart, time surely will. Caldisla can be your new home."

As much as the idea pleases her, the Celestrian curtsied and replied humbly, "I thank you for your generosity, Your Highness. However, I have already planned to return to the village."

King was startled by her rejection but admired her bravery. Yet, he was worried for her wellbeing as there are many monsters on her path to Norende. The girl argued that there might other survivours waiting to be saved which is another reason why she must return. The elderly man then gave his permission for her to go. "Normally, I'll send a small portion of my men with you but those blasted Eternian Sky Knights keeps on firing their cannonballs at us."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine." she assured him, bowed and left the palace. Since she only had a dagger, Saffron brought a Broadsword and a Staff with the small pouch of gold coins she found in her pocket before leaving the town and into the open.

* * *

><p>The grassy fields would have fit with the peaceful seen before her if it wasn't overrun by Goblins and Slimes. Nevertheless, the monsters were no match for Saffron's strength they all seem to carry money with them (just like the monsters in her world) which immediately takes care of her financial problem. She made her was to the cave that lead her to the ravine. The ice cold air rushed past the girl's body, instantly making her squirm and hug herself. <em>'Gah! It's just like the Hexagon: bloody cold!'<em> her mind screamed. She walked down the narrow path that was overrun by Goblins. The coldness of the ravine slowed her walking speed, so she had a hard time getting through without wishing to turn back.

After walking for what felt like forever, the Saffron's red eyes saw a light through a gap in the wall and the traveler from Caldisla but wearing green instead of red. The traveler gave a strange hourglass to her that is said to help her on her journey. When the girl went through the crevice, she grunted as the sun's light temporary blinded her. Quickly shielding her eyes from the bright rays, the Celestrian's eyes recovered but soon widened at the sight before her.

It was the chasm.

Yet, it was not the chasm she had been expecting. It was much _much_ bigger than she thought it would be. Comparing its size to anything is impossible. Saffron felt drawn to the hole and when she got near enough to see inside, she slumped on her knees. _'This…this is the chasm!?'_ Saffron mentally screamed while holding back her tears, _'This is…this is…this is WORSE than what the Gittish Empire did. A…And this many people died because of it. What kind of black-hearted bastard did this!?'_

At this point, Saffron released her tears and sobbed in her hands. She may not come from this village of this world, but the screams of adults and cries of children was enough to break her heart. Thinking back, she now understood why she felt heavy with regret.

"_Can you hear my prayers?"_

"Huh?" Saffron sniffed and wiped her tears. She thought she heard a voice of a young boy.

"_Wherever you are, whoever you are…can you see the wound torn open before me?"_

The girl looked for the source of the voice and looked at the cliff next to hers.

"_Please, let the walls of the world collapse no further."_

There, in the distance, was a boy about her height with wavy blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"_Let me be strong enough to stem this flood."_

The boy's white robe danced around his matching pants and his face held tranquility and peace. Without realising what she was doing, Saffron walked to where the boy was and said softly, "Hey."

The boy spun around and gasped at her surprise appearance. He slightly stepped back and toward the chasm, fear showing in his big green eyes.

"Whoa!" Saffron suddenly called out, scaring the boy even more. Regretting her actions, she went back to her soft voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if there is any survivours, any at all. These people were living their normal everyday lives until this happened. So, please tell me, is there anyone else who is alive, tell me."

The boy calmed down and stared at the girl with utmost sympathy. He then bowed and apologised, "I-I'm sorry. But you're the only survivour."

Stunned by the news, Saffron staggered a few steps back before hearing an engine roaring above them, "Wha?"

The two looked up in the sky to see an airship with a symbol fly by. "An airship?" Saffron wondered. With her vampiric hearing (she was lucky to have that), Saffron could hear a man and woman bickering about taking orders. The boy, on the other hand, mad a sharp gasp and muttered, "The Eternian Sky Knights! I thought I covered my trail!" he then said to Saffron, "Go! You must leave!"

"What!?" Saffron shrieked. She may have awoken in a new world but she already knew that the airship was bad news, "Why!?"

The boy glared at her and ran away. He did not get far when the airship started to fire cannonballs at him. Shielding herself from the flying gunfire and dirt, Saffron could see through her arms the boy won't last long on his own so she ran to him and yelled over the cannon fire, "Come with me!"

"Unacceptable!" the boy argued, "I will not involve an innocent lady in this matter."

Suddenly, the girl grabbed the boy's wrist and replied with a cocky grin, "Good thing I'm not a lady."

"What!?" the boy exclaimed as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Explosions erupted all around them as the Eternian Sky Knights tried to blown them up. "Eek!" the boy squeaked as a cannonball flew over his head. A knight the fell from the sky and landed in front of the running duo. The boy rushed in front of Saffron and spread out his arm. "This girl has nothing to do with-"<p>

Saffron then slashed the knight with her sword. She understood the boy was trying to be noble and protect the innocent but if these Eternian Sky Knights are monster enough to try and blow up a scared, unarmed boy, then they are definitely not going to listen to reason. The girl kept on running, holding the boy's hand in one hand and her sword in the other to keep the knights from attacking. They came around a corner and pressed their backs against the pointy rocks. They waited for the explosions to die down before peeking to see the airship retreating.

Saffron sighed in relief. It's been a long time since she was panting because she was tired but half of the reason is to release the breath she was holding. Her red eyes lay upon the boy who was panting as well. They then snaked down his arms where she found that her was still holding his. Quickly, releasing her grip, the girl cleared her throat and introduced herself, "My name Saffron Ryudo."

The boy gave her a stoic expression and responded in a serious manner, "My name's Charlie…Charlie Mizu."

At that moment, in a small flash, a tiny girl with white butterfly wings appeared and cheered, "And I'm Airy~!"

'_Greeeat, another fairy mascot.'_ Saffron's mind said sarcastically, _'I'm sooo gonna enjoy this.'_

"I'm a cryst-fairy." Airy announced, "There are four pillars that hold the world: fire, water, wind and earth. Four pillars, four crystals."

Saffron already learnt this back in her childhood since her mother, Goddess Nubian taught her once. Airy then explained that Charlie is the Pillar of The Wind and he tends the Wind Crystal. The Celestrians knew of the Pillars and the crystals but only through the old scriptures she found in the Observatory. Charlie then explains that to make sure that the crystal is still in its eternal glow, he prays to them everyday as they purify the crystal and prevent the world from any harm. This information was interesting to Saffron but she was kind of skeptical when Airy said that the crystals and their Pillars guide the world as what she had witnessed so far begged to differ.

"Let me guess," Saffron said after their explanation, "The reason why you are here is because of the-"

"Chasm," Charlie finished, "That is correct. A week ago, on the same day that chasm opened, the Crystal of Wind was overtaken by unnatural darkness."

Those words took Saffron back to what Celestria told her. This must be what the Celestial ruler was talking about.

"The wind is still, oceans rot, fire going berserk and the earth-"

"Is collapsing." Saffron finished, "If this continues then this world will be plunged into eternal darkness, wiping out everyone and everything living here."

Charlie nodded. He said that he knows the way to undo the damage and stop the darkness from spreading but he needs to get to Ancheim. With that said, the trio went on to exit the cave. As they across the field, Saffron said to Charlie, "Let me help you."

Charlie turned to her and stared with his big green eyes, "What?"

"It's obvious that this a huge responsibility that you cannot take on by yourself. Besides, I too need to get rid of the approaching darkness. So why not work together?"

Airy looked at the Pillar with questioning eyes. Charlie just kept his stoic expression and shook his head, declining her proposal as he sees it as his burden and his burden alone. All Saffron had to do is escort him to the city and their paths would separate from there. Saffron obviously did not like the idea but knowing Charlie, persuasion is near impossible.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to Caldisla, the first thing they did was report to the king. He was delighted to see Saffron safely returned. "What happened to Norende?"<p>

"It's just we feared, Your Majesty," Saffron replied, shaking her head, "The village of Norende is replaced by a vast hole. Nonetheless, I plan to rebuild the village."

The king immediately approved of her idea and offered her his support and gave her role of chairman of the restoration project.

"Thank you." Saffron said with a bow. She knew that her main goal was to save the world but she could not leave the village as a distant memory, "Your High Highness, do you know a way to drive away the Eternian forces?"

Charlie glared at the girl for her question.

The old man frowned, telling them that the Eternian military has been bothering the kingdom lately and they had been searching for the Wind Pillar. They have been getting desperate to the point of threatening the kingdom. "They have an airship at the lake, just waiting to fire their cannons at us." the king sighed, "As long as they us have on gunpoint, we can't do anything."

The green-eyed boy stepped forward and announced, "I deeply apologise for this danger I have place upon you, Your Highness. I am the Pillar of Wind, Charlie Mizu."

The king jolted in shock. He never expected the Pillar to be a boy, a young one at that.

"I promise you that I will resolve the matter and cause you no more grief."

'_He's gonna do something crazy again, isn't he?'_ Saffron thought.

Of course the king was please to hear that but he was uncertain.

"You don't have to worry about the matter anymore." Charlie said before he bid the king farewell.

The king gave Saffron a look that told her to go after the boy before any harm comes to him. The Celestrian bowed to him and left the castle.

* * *

><p>"Hold up!" Saffron called after Charlie as she dashed to his side to stop him, "What did you mean…when you…you'll resolve the matter."<p>

The boy did not answer. He just stared at her with his dull green eyes.

"It's something crazy, isn't it?"

"Don't be preposterous," Charlie replied as if he was offended, "I know that I am no match an airship. But as long as these people are held captive, there's not other way but to hand myself in."

"What?! They'll kill you!"

"I will not tell you again, Saffron. Leave. You have nothing to say in this matter."

The girl tried her best not punch the boy for his stubbornness. She had a hard time since her anger was almost halfway. She watched as Charlie walked away and smirked. "You do know that that path leads to a dead end, right?" she asked, not hiding her smug.

Charlie stopped suddenly and slowly turned around. He squirmed and fidgeted with his fingers and asked, "U-Um…which w-way is the lake?"

'_Aww! How cute.'_ Saffron thought and chuckled, "Seems you don't know your way there. I can take you there."

"Unacceptable." The Wind Pillar frowned.

Airy disagreed. "That's a great idea." she said happily, "It's much better than going with Charlie's bad sense of direction."

Charlie scolded the fairy the girl in front of him laughed merrily. He then pouted, "A-Alright. Take to the lake and then our paths diverge from there."

Saffron walked past Charlie saying that it will most likely not happen.

* * *

><p>On their way to the lake, Saffron noticed the often glances Charlie gave but though nothing of it. Not long after, they arrived to the lake where a woman in white and a buffed man were waiting for them. The woman sneered them and demanded Charlie to surrender. The boy showed no resistance and began to walk to them. "Saffron," he whispered sadly, "I'm afraid this goodbye."<p>

The girl said nothing. Instead, she grabbed Charlie's arm and yanked him back to her side. The woman then growled, "What do you think you're doing, girlie?"

"Do you actually think I'm gonna give this boy up to a twisted woman like you?" Saffron asked as if it was obvious.

The man burst out in laughter at the insult but stopped when the woman snapped, "Shut up, Barras!"

"Yes, Holly." the man grumbled.

Holly huffed and turned her attention back to the two, "Look kid, that brat had been dragging us around this backwater for weeks. Surely, I am allowed to lash out on him. Don't worry, I'll make sure the beatings aren't fatal."

'_B-Beatings!?'_ Charlie thought. The mental image of scary guards beating him until he was cover in blood made the poor boy's legs tremble in fright and he clutched Saffron's sleeves as a silent plea for help.

Glancing back at the scared boy, it was crystal clear to Saffron that talking was not going help at all. The Celestrian brought out her sword and got into a fighting stance. Holly was not amused and sent Barras into battle. "Ha ha ha!" the buffed man laughed, "Yes! No this is more like! More action!"

He lunged towards Saffron, drawing back a huge fist. He then threw his fist in the air and barely missed and bit the ground. _'Whoa!'_ the girl thought looking at his hand with shock, _'That one punch made a dent AND cracks?'_

Barras threw another punch and it was blocked by Saffron's sword. He laughed as an outburst of his love for action packed battle and each punch was met with her sword. The girl was holding up pretty good so far but she wished she had a lighter weapon for her to move about in.

Meanwhile, Charlie watched in fascination as Saffron fought against the big scary man until a wand zipped past him. He screamed and fell on his bottom. He looked to see Holly laughing at him as she stood above him.

"Y'know…for a black heart sorcerer, you are pretty weak." she pointed out, "Why don't you save us the trouble and surrender?"

Charlie was scared enough that he could cry. Yet he didn't, he grabbed his dagger and lashed it toward the white mage. The woman was surprised but her reflexes helped her block the attack with her staff. She then waved it about like a sword and the boy dodge all her attacks. Charlie then slashed the sword against her chest and the woman slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. "Heh," she panted, "This…not…a good way…to…die…"

Holly the closed her eyes as she lost conscious. Charlie, even more scared than before, dropped his weapon and took a few steps back. His voice wavered, "I-Is she…did I…is she…"

"She's still alive, just knocked out." Saffron explained walking to side, "The same with the big guy. Hey, you okay?"

"Saffron…" Charlie mumbled. He took the girl's hands into his and said, "I'm ashamed to say that I was gullible. Foolish. I swore I would involve no one else on my journey. It is my duty as Pillar and mine alone. I thought I had prepared myself for anything that comes. But…I was scared. I trembled when I faced my fate. If I confronted those two on my own, my journey would have ended much sooner. I am grateful for what you have done."

Charlie looked down with a faint tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he asked meekly, "Will you…join me? I would…like you to join me."

Saffron giggled and patted Charlie's head saying she had joined him for a while now. Charlie's tears were peeping out of his eyes and he hid himself in the girl's shirt. The girl giggled again and kept on patting his head.

* * *

><p>As they made their way back to the town, in her head, Saffron wondered how they were going to get to Ancheim since their 'plan' backfired.<p>

"Hey! I got a better idea," Airy announced, "If we cannot be the captive, why not the captain?"

"You want us to steal an airship?" the Wind Pillar exclaimed.

Saffron agreed with Airy since it was their only choice. Charlie said that the ship was nowhere to be seen and the Celestrian suggested to head back into town and ask around.

They reported to the king who jolted after hearing they defeated two the Eternian Forces and drove off their airship. "As expected from the Pillar and a miracle girl," the king laughed joyfully. Saffron questioned on the ship's whereabouts and according Owen, the airship has returned to it's hold, the Lotano Villa. Charlie wanted to go there straight away but the captain of the guard informed them that the bridge to get there is still broken so while it's being repaired, the two should go and rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping there for now. This gonna be a lot harder than I thought.<strong>

**See you in next chappy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and…that's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the plot of Bravely Default or it's characters and I do not own anyone from DQ9. I just own Saffron, Charlie, Hikaru, Saki and Fate.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"_Tim!" Saffron cried as she held on to the arm of a small boy dangling above a huge hole. How did this happen? One minute, it was small ordinary village; next minute, the village sunk into a hole, taking everyone apart from Saffron and Tim._

_The scruffy red haired boy looked petrified and shouted, "Let me go or we'll both fall!"_

"_Like hell I will!" Saffron shouted back. She didn't know why but she was strongly attached to this boy as if he was her little brother even though she has not met him before. The Celestrian wanted to save him from this accursed fate that fell upon him and the other villagers, "Gimme your other hand!"_

_The boy tried to link his other hand to hers, the earth shook and his hand slipped through her causing to fall in the deep abyss alone. The last thing she heard was the boy screaming her name and it echoed through her head over and over._

"_Saffron! Saffron! Saffron!"_

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up to the sound of cracking and saw a red light coming from outside the window. The Pillar rushed to wake the girl next to him but hesitated when he saw the distressed look on her sleeping face and tears leaving her closed eyes. The green-eyed boy bent down and gentle shook Saffron and whispered her name. Shortly after, the girl slowly opened her eyes, "What's wrong, Charlie. It's midnight."<p>

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered, "But something's wrong outside."

"Out…side?" Saffron questioned and looked out of the window, "That's…"

Outside the inn was a house on fire and the person who causes it was a man dressed in black. "Give us the pillar. We know he's there and since fire spread's quick…your time is ticking tick tick."

(A/N: I know he did not say that but…I like it. It rhymes.)

A young girl in Eternian armour and short pink hair ran to the man and questioned, "Is this really necessary?"

"I will not be questioned," the man bellowed, "You follow my orders now."

"But-"

The man did not listen her protected and laughed as the house burned.

Saffron clenched her fists and growled, "What the bloody hell do they think they're doing?!"

"They're after me," Charlie gasped, "If I leave, they will cease this insanity."

The innkeeper stopped him from leaving and told him that he will be marching his own death.

The man in black was getting tired of waiting and insisted on burning the whole town. The girl wouldn't stand for this and ordered, "Black Mage Ominas Crowe. We have sent a clear message to these people. Time to withdraw."

Ominas threw a fit but stopped when he saw his subordinate glaring at him. He then obeyed and withdrew his army before threatening to burn every house unless they give up the Pillar.

The townspeople calmed down as the army went away and fire died down. The innkeeper and Charlie was also relieved but something stirred in Saffron's heart as soon as her eyes met with the girl's, "Could she really be…?"

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Owen arrived at the inn and told Charlie and Saffron that their only victim was an old house. The spellcaster had hid himself in Centro Keep. Charlie was prepared to sacrifice himself again but Saffron reminded him that there were other options besides self sacrifice since they were together now.<p>

"May I…interrupt?" a man's voice asked in a posh tone. It was a man slightly older and taller than Saffron and he had red flowing spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow coat and black trousers.

"Ah, Mr. Amnesia," Owen joked, "Weren't you staying at the house that was burnt?"

Charlie was confused but Owen quickly explained that it meant the man had no memory. He just arrived to town a week ago and has no clue to who he was. The captain asked the man if he should be walking about since he suffered from light burns.

"I thank you for your concerns," the man answered, "But I'm fine. Moreover, you two are Saffron and Charlie, correct?"

The two teens were stunned as they just met this man and yet he knew their names. The man then showed them a black journal with the letter 'D' on the front. It was the only thing the man had with him. "This book is full of strange things such as your names and your plans to plug up that great sinkhole."

"Eh!?" Charlie exclaimed. He was confused on how this book holds information that neither Saffron nor himself told.

"Also, this book also mentions that you two will encounter a certain female: the girl who was with that Eternian fire starter."

"The girl from last night?" Saffron asked. The girl's face was painted cleared into the Celestrian's mind and her heart was aching, "How exactly do you tie in all this?"

The man requested them to take him to Centro Keep, "I know that we met before. When I saw her face, I felt a spark. It's not fear but a real epiphany. Her looks were of innocence and tempered steel."

Saffron made a face of disgust at his words. It just proves that he's a casanova and he will spend most of his time flirting with women. In other words: he's just going to be a waste of time.

"And if she sees fit to call my name…ahh, my heart does race! Recruit me in your team. It simply must be done."

"Nope," was Saffron's blunt reply, "You cannot be trusted."

"Why!? This is a plea of a first-class gentleman! Surely I will not slo-"

"I've seen your kind before: hopping from one girl to the next, not caring about their duty. Also, I'm disgust by your choice of words young man! Have you no shame?"

The man kneeled in front of her and took her hand into his, "Ahh, to be scolded by a woman as beautiful as yourself…"

The girl's brown hand was then grabbed by Charlie who stood close to her. She could tell that the Pillar could not trust him but did not fail to see the deadly glare he sent the man. Yet, on the other hand, there was no way the two of them could storm through Centro's Keep alone. "I know his personality is a bit strange," Owen said nervously, "But he did help us hunt a wild boar and I'll vouch for the man's impressive skill."

"Well, three people are better than two when in battle so…" the Celestrian muttered, regretting what she was about to say, "I guess…you can come."

"Wonderful," the man said with a smile, "They call me Hikaru. My lady, from this day forth, I shall be your sword."

Saffron stopped walking to the door and glared at Hikaru, "Flirt with me again, lover boy…see what happens?"

Hikaru gulped in fear, missing the almost silent chuckle from Charlie.

* * *

><p>Celestria watched as the water of her basin as it showed her Saffron and her team-mates venturing towards the ruins. She saw the Celestrian talking to the Pillar while she showed him her red pendant and he showed his blue one. The woman was pleased that Saffron had already made it this far in the trial and had high hopes that she will pass. On the other hand, there was one thing she was not too please about, "Fate…"<p>

"You called," a man's voiced echoed from behind in a tone of mockery, "How does she fare, O Gracious Goddess?"

Her golden locks swung as the goddess to see a young man in a waistcoat, gold eyes and silver hair. Celestria's sapphire eyes glared at the visitor and gritted her teeth as an attempt to look threatening. The man-Fate- just shrugged, not looking at all scared.

The two parties stared at each other in silence. They both knew what Fate did. He was informed of Saffron trial and he was told not to interfere as Saffron needed to go through it without his help. However, Fate broke this rule by giving the girl the terrifying dream about Norende's destruction. The goddess was angry with Fate's action and wanted to punish him but at the same time, she wanted to know why he did it. In fact, Fate was always a man with a smile and a cheery personality until he heard about Saffron's trial. After that, his character completely changed from bright and kind to dark and mischievous. The goddess stared at Fate for a moment longer before saying, "Drop the pleasantries, Fate. You know what you did."

"Do I?" Fate replied. He thought for a brief second, "Hmm…then you must know why I did it."

"What?" Celestria was confused of Fate's answer. If she knew why he did what he did, she wouldn't be asking him, "Why did you do it?"

The Prince of Time of Chance chuckled darkly, which fuelled the woman's anger. She yelled at him. How could he possibly understand the gravity of the girl's situation? This trial is the hardest thing Saffron have to face and she have to pass it in order to join the ranks of a goddess. "Don't you understand!?" Celestria bellowed, "This is her only chance to be like her mother. It will be your fault if she-"

"Shut up," Fate growled with coldness in his voice. His gold eyes narrowed as he glared at the person before him, "What do _you_ know about what Saffy wants? What made you think she wants to be a goddess in the first place?"

"Huh?" the trembling goddess asked quietly.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Saffron chose to do this mainly to save the world?"

That got the woman thinking and she remembered that the Celestrian never liked big responsibilities. But still…doesn't she want to take after her mother?

Fate scoffed and walked away, "Heh, you're different than those shallow nobles."

Celestria wanted to protest but the man already faded into the darkness.

* * *

><p>As Charlie, Saffron and Hikaru entered the ruins of Centro Keep, they overheard an argument between Ominas Crowe and the girl from before and because of actions, the girl vows to stop him not matter what. Their argument gave the group a chance to sneak in unnoticed. Saffron was leading the group and looked around. The ruins looked strong enough to hold for a few more decades was by the looks of it, it used to be a prison or dungeon. She eyed on a few skeletons and thought, <em>'These must be the people who were trapped in here.'<em>

"I'm telling you," she then heard Hikaru said to Charlie, "I heard her voice, the voice of an angel."

Hearing distinct voices not far from where they were, the girl hushed the two boys and sneaked near the said location. She peaked through the small gap between the two metal doors separating the two rooms and saw Ominas and the girl arguing.

"You're methods are wrong," the girl stated, "It is nothing more than an agenda of a coward."

"W-W-Wrong?!" the black mage screeched, "Why are all women so…so arrogant!? Listen, just because your father's the grand marshal, does not mean you can disobey my orders. What do you know, anyway?"

The girl glared at the old man as she replied, "I know that you do not deserve either my trust or my loyalty…and if you plan to continue this farce, I swear on my name to stop you."

Saffron knew that there was going to a battle and seeing a katana in the girl's hand made her think that she can hold pretty well but the fact of Ominas can summon fire made her conclude that the girl needs back-up. Saffron pushed open the two metal doors, gaining the girl's and the black mage's attention. Ominas shrieked again, "Hiiiiiieee! It's the Pillar and his bodyguards! How did you even get in here!?" he then chuckled, "It matters not. With my fire, I'll burn you lot to ashes!"

Reminding him that their orders were to capture the Pillar alive and the trouble of casting his spells in a small room did not stop him. He was too insane in listen to reason. With his rod, he cast his spell and fire rose from the ground and only burnt his two bodyguards. They screamed in pain and agony as the fire seared their flesh and bones and collapsed with a dull thud and a sickening crack. The pink haired girl rushed to their aid but saw that it was too late for them. She growled at the old man who squeaked. "This sort of slaughter will not go unpunished!" she roared, "Black Mage Ominas Crowe! I just had enough of you!"

"You're turning against me!? Your father-"

"He has nothing to do with this! I'm doing this on my own whim!" she then turned to Saffron's group and demanded, "You guys will help me,"

Saffron smirked and brought her sword. The girl's words gave her strength and the thrill of fighting made it increase. Charlie was unsure about what was going on but Hikaru said in his flirty tone, "Why of course, my fair lady. I will see you victorious for my name is Hikaru…or is it? What's in a name, actually? Isn't that right…Saki?"

The girl's sapphire eyes widened in shock, "What the-!? I How did…"

"Hikaru!" Saffron roared over the burning flames, "This is no time for your useless flirting!"

Saki jolted at the other's roar of anger and desperation but muttered, "S-She's right…"

The group of four stand by each other, surrounding Ominas. The old man went livid and insisted on burning all of those who oppose him. Thus began the battle.

Being a black mage, Ominas Crowe knew more spells other than fire. He could casts spells that can prevent one from casting spells and sends them to sleep. The four teens attacked him with their weapons but saw that they had little to no affect on him. Ominas cast another fire spells and the group blocked themselves from the fire's heat. Hikaru yelled, "How are we supposed to beat this guy!?"

"I don't know!" Saki cried back, "None of our attacks are working and this fire is hot enough to burn us when near it."

"Argh!" Charlie screamed as the fire left a bruise on his arm.

Saffron did not say anything. She was to busy trying figure a way to beat this guy, _'None of our attacks are effective and I do not know how long I can last that stupid fire's heat…'_ The girl's train of thought suddenly stopped and back-tracked, _'Ominas…heat…fire…that's it!'_

Saffron sneakily reached into her pocket and took out a small orange orb. "Fight fire with fire," she chuckled and yelled, "Hey Ominas!"

"What!?" the Black Mage grunted.

Saffron used her might and threw the fiery orb, "Take this! Bomb Fragment!"

The orb flew across the room and as soon it landed on the ground, fire surrounded Ominas and he screamed as he was taking damage. Hikaru saw where this is going was going and throw another but Saki told him to save it for another time so he attacked with his spear. Ominas cast another fire spell and Charlie raised his staff and with his white mage, ability, he cast a healing spell for him and the others. Lastly, Saki threw in a set of attacks, finishing Ominas once and for all.

Saki looked at the unconscious body that laid on the ground and sighed. "I'm in for it now. Betrayal is one of those things that are hard to forgive and forget. Still, this is what I believe and this is how it will stay. Hey, got room in your little group for one more?"

Hikaru was the first to reply. "Certainly," he said with a bow, "Without you, it will forever be completely."

Saffron glared at the man for his words. Trusting him to tag along was one thing but letting him carelessly flirt with Saki was the same as shooting an arrow at her foot: painful.

Charlie's green eyes narrowed as he said angrily, "Unacceptable."

The three looked at the Pillar as he went on to say, "What trusting bond can possibly exist between a member of the duchy and a Pillar?"

Saki inspected Charlie, the "black-hearted sorcerer" from the tales she was raised with. She feels that things haven't been so clear to her as of late as the sky knights have been behaving wickedly. "And they are all as black as they come." she muttered, "What about my other teachings, are they lies too? I need to see for myself. What is black and what it white…your actions will tell me your heart's true colour, Pillar. And I ain't taking 'no' for an answer so you better get used to me."

The blonde-haired looked at Saffron as a silent plea for help. Unfortunately, the red-eye girl shook her head, implying that she cannot do anything to make Saki change her mind. Plus, there was the fact that Hikaru's journal states that Charlie and her friends will take the Sky Knight's Ship with Saki with them.

Then, a huge shadow zoomed past them. Saki was quick enough to look up and catch a glimpse of the airship. Hikaru near yelled, "Are they turning their cannons on us?!"

Saffron shook her head again with dread filling her, "No. They past us…their heading for Caldisla!"

With that dread now converting to fear, the four rushed out of Centro Keep. Saffron, being the fastest runner, lead the way. Her heart was beating loud and fast and the thought of the people dying and distant sound of swords clashing gave her more stamina. _'The last thing I want is another innocent person dying!'_ she mentally cried.

* * *

><p>When they reached the city, they were shocked to see all the knights knocked out all. They knew that the king was in danger. They rushed to the castle and to their dismay, all the knights were knocked out and the king was no where to be found. "We're too late," Charlie breathed. Saffron looked around, hoping to find a survivour to tell her what happened. She then heard someone weakly called her name. It came from beside the throne the girl gasped. "Owen!" she cried as she ran to the injured knight. His injuries were no like the rest for his wounds were deeper and more fatal. His didn't have much time left. "I'm…I'm maimed…ha ha…pathetic…"<p>

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse," Saffron ordered in a trembling voice screaming, "Somebody help!"

Owen told her not to bother with his injuries. His told her that the Sky Knights kidnapped the king and that the man he fought against-Heinkel- was too strong for him. He then feebly reached out his hand and stroke the crying girl's cheek and Saffron grabbed his hand as if he was going to vanish right away. She did not know why she did it as she barely knew the guy but just like Tim, the girl felt a strange but strong connection with Owen, it felt as if he was an older brother to her.

"Saffron," the captain of the guard said, "I…I know this is an unreasonable demand but please…save the king…save this place…my home. You're…the only one…I can…"

"I understand," Saffron said, "I'll save the king."

With one last smile from Owen, he closed his eyes and slumped to the ground. Hikaru, Charlie and Saki watched as their leader sobbed over the knight who passed away.

* * *

><p>The four left the castle and reported the news to Karl. The innkeeper was just as upset about Owen's passing but was sure that he died with no regrets. He then left the inn, wanting to be alone for a while. Seeing Saffron in her weakened state, Charlie picked her up, carried her to one of the beds and tucked her in as she slept. Saki clenched her fists and she mumbled, "These people are innocent. Having them involved like this is…is inexcusable! Come! We shall storm our way to Lontano Villa!"<p>

"Indeed," Hikaru agreed, "There is no time like the present, I always say."

Saki then turned to the Wind Pillar and asked, "What about you? Are you coming?"

The boy ignored the former Sky Knight and stroked Saffron's hair.

Saki was confused, "Why the cold shoulder? Are you just gonna sit there and let Heinkel get away!?"

Charlie then turned to Saki and narrowed his eyes as he gave her a glare. "Of course I'm not letting it stand," he said in a cold voice, "However, Heinkel's misdeeds are also the duchy's. You're involved with the same Eternian Forces therefore…I cannot trust you."

Saki was shocked by the accusation. She denies her allegiance to the duchy and asked a way to prove herself. But Charlie said that she can't because she frightens him just like Crowe, Heinkel and the other members of the duchy. With this reason, Charlie plans to travel to the villa with Saffron and Saffron alone.

The sapphire eyes of Saki widened then narrowed and she gritted her teeth, "Grrr, you crystal-headed boy!"

With that, she ran off, shoving Hikaru to the wall. The casanova watched and winced as she slammed the door then looked at Charlie who sighed and went back to nursing Saffron.

Meanwhile, Saki was fuming about the Pillar's rejection. She was so mad that she stomped all the way to the graveyard where she found Karl. "Oh sorry," she apologised for interrupting the man.

The old man did not mind and asked if she will listen to what he had to say. The girl accepted and heard his story. When he was a child, Owen was sick and fragile. Nevertheless, his love of this land and the desire to protect it inspire the boy to train and train. Even after he'd joined the royal guards and won half of the king's honours, he still trained. After a few years, Owen became the captain of the royal guards and became Karl's pride and joy. "Still," he admitted sadly, "I'd rather he lived. It's a crime for a child to die before his parents, to be sure."

Saki was speechless at first but made a sound to say she agreed.

"If the boy stayed home and took over the inn, he'll still…" he paused for a moment and asked, "That girl, Saffron was it?" the mention of her name made the younger look up as he said, "She was crying for his death, wasn't she?"

The memory of the crying girl made Saki nod.

"When she was found unconscious in the ravine, Owen was extremely worried of her conditions and nursing her to health was his top priority. To him, she was like a long lost sister and he asked me to adopt her as my daughter since she had nowhere else to go. I guess his wish will never come true."

Saki felt her heart tightening. With all that has been seen and told, she wondered what other lies she has been raised with, _'There's only one way to find out…'_

* * *

><p>Back at the inn, Saffron woke up from her nap and Charlie went to check on her. Hikaru walked to the two and said, "Charlie, a word?" the blonde boy placed the empty bowl of soup he fed Saffron on the bedside table and turned to the man who then asked, "Why can't you trust me?"<p>

"Saffron doubted you, remember?" Charlie reminded him.

"A doubt from a beautiful lady is poison to a gentleman like me."

Saffron glanced at Charlie who had a glint of anger in his eyes as he said, "We parted our paths with Saki's here. What other purpose do you have with us?"

"Well I-" Hikaru started but Charlie was not finished.

"Furthermore, your flirting has irked me to no end. I'm disgusted by your words and lack of respect for personal space."

Saffron calmly pointed out that Heinkel took out the whole royal guard himself and it's not wise to storm the enemy's strong. Charlie said they had no choice and was about to leave when…

"I see we're set to go!"

The three was surprised to see happy Saki running to them. Charlie told Saki that he did not need her but Saki said that she will not rest until the rascals are punished. "The Lontano Villa is full of guards. You two alone won't stand a chance!" she argued, "But with me, you can get in easily. You're…You're welcome to use me so…"

Airy was all for the plan since that means they had more allies. The Wind Pillar still did not accept. Despite earlier events, he stilled vowed himself to not involve anyone else in the matter and take the blame himself.

"I assure you, do not worry," Hikaru chimed in, "You and the girls will travel far together. The book says so, so it's true."

Saki enquired, "What of you? Why aren't you in that strange book of yours?"

The red-haired man wondered what cruel awaited him. His panicking made the pink-haired girl giggle and called him odd. Charlie glared, "You're not coming."

"Yes they are," Saffron replied, having her spirit lifted after see Saki smile like a little child, "I know they will be great help to you."

"…If you say so," the blonde boy pouted.

* * *

><p>On the next day, a guarding was standing at the front entrance of the Lotano Villa when he saw a familiar girl with pink hair walking toward the building with a blonde boy in tow with his hands tied tightly by rope. The guard gasp, "Lady Saki! We've lost contact with Master Crowe. Wait a sec! T-That boy…he's the Pillar of Wind!"<p>

Charlie squirmed a little and Saki had a business-like face when she snapped, "And my prisoner so open the gate so I can give her to the captain."

"B-B-But what of Crowe?"

This time Saki lowered her head and muttered with emotion, "He…he fell before the black sorcerer's evil magic but it was his noble sacrifice that made our mission successful."

The guard was glad that the grand marshal's daughter was safe and expected no less from her. He opened the gate and went back to his post. Charlie glared at the young girl as he was offended by the accusation but did not make a fuss as it was the only way. Saffron and Hikaru was watching from afar and the red-haired man praised for Saki's acting, "Bravo! Encore. She is truly a star waiting to-"

"Save it, Hikaru." Saffron interrupted and went to join the duo with the hurt man in tow.

They managed to sneak into the villa without anyone knowing and Saki was pleased with herself…that is until a guard came by and instantly recognised her as a traitor and made orders to arrest her. Surprised of the fast passing of the news, Saki brought out her katana but Hikaru and Saffron silenced the guards first. "So much for sneaking in unnoticed." Saffron said, letting go of the knocked out guard.

Airy asked, "What are we going to do know that everyone knows we're here?"

"We're in the middle of an enemy stronghold with nowhere to run." Charlie added.

"Simple," the leader answer, "We'll force our way to the king. Take out any guard that spots us."

Guards and wolves came at them in every direction but the team defeated them all. At one point, Saffron was tired of swinging the Broadsword and settled with using her fists. They fought their way to the top floor when they found the king and a huge man clad in iron armour. "How very brave for the Pillar to save us the trouble of finding him," the sky knight's captain sneered, "And Saki, what are you doing here?"

"I'm no longer a Sky Knight." Saki announced.

"You have no right. Defying orders is a traitorous thing."

"Heinkel!" Hikaru commanded, "Release the king!"

Heinkel ordered to give Charlie to him but the king said he would not keep his life in exchange of a young boy. Heinkel snapped at the elderly man. Saki questioned why he, one of the most highly respected warriors in the duchy who committed righteous deeds, would defile his title as knight. Heinkel called her a fool and ordered his men to arrest the four. Saki was surprised at his answered and thought back her tears. Angered of what he did, Saffron easily defeated the four guards with her hands and feet. The knight was impressed with her skills, "And I hoped that we could have a peaceful little trade and let the king go."

"You and I both know that that's bullshit," Saffron growled, "What you really want is to kill both the king and the Pillar."

"There's no fooling you, is there, little girl?" Heinkel sneered, "Very well, adieu."

The knight walked away with the king. The only place he could go is the villa's rooftop with the airship is parked. The four chased after him. The former Sky Knight pressed Heinkel for more answers. She knew as a true's knight's daughter, a knight's pride is based on a fair battle. She ordered the knight to release the king and fight like the knight he is and not running like a coward. The man scoffed at her for bringing up her father after betraying him. He boarded the airship which confused Hikaru. "Why would he flee if he's aiming at Charlie and not the king? It makes no sense."

"Perhaps he's scared of being defeated," Airy suggested, "You guys are pretty strong."

Charlie shook his head in disagreement. He felt as if the knight was purposely leading them to the airship. They board the skip and instantly took off. Heinkel laughed, "You're surely a brave bunch, even if you ain't the smartest. The ship is airborne, there is nowhere to run."

Saffron grinned as she pointed out, "The same with you, Heinkel. You have no way to escape…except plummeting down to your own demise. Now fight us, coward!"

The man gritted his teeth at his own mistake and it made him angrier that a child called in a bully. "Don't provoke your elder, girl!" he barked, "Originally, I was going to chain you and bring you home. However, I changed my mind; I take the Pillar as prisoner and kill you with your friends!"

Unfortunately for him, he was easily overpowered by the four. He had two archers on his side and they both often used poisoned arrows. Saffron and Hikaru tried to take them out but Heinkel just got in the way. So they decided to take out the captain first and then finish off the other two. Charlie was focussed on curing them from poison and healing while other three threw in offensive attacks. Heinkel's defence was pretty high and the redhead cursed as his spear did not make a dent. "Dammit!" he cursed, "How the hell are we going to-"

He then heard someone yelling and Saffron flew in the air and landed her boot on the knight's chest. Surprisingly, that gave their opponent a lot of damage and once again Saki gave in the finishing blow with the strength of Saffron's foot. The knights trembled before the girls and ran away and jumped off the airship (A/N: I know that did not happen in the original story but hey, my Queen and Knight took out their king)

The battle was other but then, the airship began to tilt. The king screamed, "Hiieee! What's happening!?"

Charlie looked around and announced, "We're losing altitude! We're falling!"

Airy told Saki to take the wheel but the girl did know how to steer. Saffron grabbed on the rail and something in her mind clicked and looked at Hikaru who asked for the airship's name. He looked in his book and then move to the wheel. After twisting a few knobs, the airship was now gliding. Hikaru was proud of his skill and as soon as he ordered the gang to hang on to something, Charlie hugged Saffron from around the waist. The airship glided through the air and safely landed on the lake near Caldisla. The group the king back to the castle and rest for the night.

* * *

><p>"I thank you from the bottom of my hearts. The kingdom of Caldisla is in your debt," the King of Caldisla said to the four teens kneeling before him, "Especially you, Miss Saffron. A terrible fate fell upon you and your home but you still stood strong and defended ours. I'm certain that Owen will rest peacefully now. If you want, you can take his place and defend this place from peril. Caldisla can be your new home."<p>

Saffron lifted her head and replied, "Thank you for the rewarding offer, Your Highness. However, I cannot accept. I promised Charlie that I would join him on his travels."

The king kindly accepted the fact and assured her that Caldisla will always be her home. He also gave her the airship to take on her journey since there was no-one in Caldisla who can pilot it. "I leave your four in charge of ridding that chasm. I have utmost faith in you. May the crystals keep you safe during your journey."

The four then left Caldisla and made their way to the airship. Saki excitedly asked, "So…where are we heading next?"

Charlie gave her a little smile then frowned when he said, "We're heading…to Anchiem."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I think future chapters are gonna be longer than this one.<strong>


End file.
